


Bitch

by orphan_account



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: From the Olympic kink meme. Prompt: Juri and Kozue, rough sex, "bitch."





	Bitch

 Miki liked to hide things, hide the bad things, pretend that everything was perfect and all right and normal – of course him and his sister were perfect siblings, they got along perfectly, just as they always had.

Juri didn't buy it.

Kozue liked to think she was in control, liked to think she knew where Miki was and what he was doing at all times, because he was _her_ brother, after all, she knew him best. But Juri wasn't blind. Within their little play, their little world of bite-disguised-as-caress-disguised-as-friendly-touch, Kozue was the predator and Miki was the prey.

Juri was a predator herself (or maybe she just believed she was, tried to be one to avoid being eaten), and she knew the tricks of the game. When they were alone, when none of the teachers were watching (Juri had them all in the palm of her hand anyway; she could explain anything away with a sharp comment and a glare), Juri grabbed Kozue's wrist and forced it to the stone wall. “Keep your hands off Miki,” she said.

Kozue grinned like a purr. “Do you want him for yourself, then? Are you _jealous_?”

Kozue was off the mark, though, blatantly off the mark – she was the kind of girl who boiled everything down to sex and wanting and jealousy but things were _more complicated than that_ and Juri had never wanted Miki this way.

Juri would win this round. “Bitch.” She grabbed Kozue's other wrist, twisting her arm around to hit the wall above her. Kozue winced, but she was made of rumors and hate and payback and she didn't crumble that easily. Kozue would never crumble from the mean things, so Juri kissed her, hard, with tongue but doing it right, doing it mean but good just to rub it in. Kozue was shocked at first, frozen, before taking a moment to kiss back. Juri's hands relaxed their grip, and that was her mistake – Kozue took the opening to thread her hands in Juri's perfectly quaffed locks and rip her away by the hair.

Juri gasped as Kozue pulled her down by the roots of her hair, forcing her to kneel on the ground, dirty the perfect, pressed pants of her uniform on the ground. “You're a freak,” Kozue said, looking scornful, but there was something else there – the desire to take it further, to take it too far (Kozue was good at that). After all, Juri had started it. This was only fair. So Kozue followed Juri down to the ground, getting her knees just as dirty as she straddled Juri, one hand wandering from Juri's hair to the buttons on her shirt.

It's hard to get the weight and momentum to slap from flat on your back, but Juri pulled it off quite beautifully, landing a loud blow across Kozue's cheek that rocked the younger girl, throwing her off-balance. Kozue smiled, though, she liked that, liked being hated. She was used to that. She paused only a moment in her task, and within a moment Juri's designer-label brazier (of course it was expensive like that, she had the money for everything) was exposed and Kozue's hands were on it, feeling the lace and the perfect fit – of course she was jealous that she could never get anything like this. If she'd had a pair of scissors right then she would have cut it off, cut it up, just to be spiteful.

But she didn't have any scissors, and that moment of thought about shredding saw Juri grabbing the collar of Kozue's shirt and yanking her sideways, violent, hard, onto the pavement beside her. Kozue cried out – she would get scrapes from his, it was probably drawing blood – though she wouldn't notice until afterwards, once the hate (or most of it) and the energy had drained away. Their positions were reversed, now, Juri kneeling over Kozue, but Juri played it differently, pulling Kozue into a sitting position, pulling Kozue's lips into her mouth.

Kozue snarled into her mouth and Juri smiled at it, her right hand remaining at Kozue's collar as her other traveled from neck to breast to stomach to thigh to under Kozue's skirt, lifting Kozue from the ground a little (Kozue was all to happy to oblige). Of course Kozue was wet already, the bitch probably got off on this sort of thing – not the violence, necessarily, but the mean feeling – it wasn't love, she knew she wouldn't get that, but it was something just as powerful, if only for the moment. Juri's fingers slid down Kozue's crevice with no preamble, rubbing quickly, Kozue leaning forward to press her clothed breasts against Juri's lace-covered ones as she leaned into the touch, making soft sounds that could never disguise themselves as anything but the byproduct of sex.

Kozue wasn't going to hog all the fun to herself, of course, but her touch was slower, more of a tease, and accompanied by a hand reaching around behind Juri to undo the clasp on her bra. She'd expose Juri, show the dirtiest parts of her to the world – somewhere under that beautiful facade it had to be there, the ugly parts. Kozue scowled at the expression Juri made at Kozue's hands on her breasts and at her clit. Too pretty, much too pretty – Kozue was sure she herself was making a horrible face now as she approached orgasm, but Juri was doing it slowly and prettily and somehow there was even a modicum of taste to it, like a classy painting of a nude woman rather than a porn video.

Kozue didn't bother saying 'I hate you' when she came – it was obvious already, and it wouldn't matter to someone like Juri, anyway, someone who didn't have to work for what she had. Orgasm came fast and hard to Kozue, but it came easy to Juri, like a soft tide washing over a beach.

Of course Juri would deny ever liking it and would pretend it never happened, while Kozue would profess to having the greatest time of her life. There was at least one advantage to being dirty, after all.

 


End file.
